


Feral Heart

by missingnolovefic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Alternate Universe - Minecraft Setting, Creeper!Gavin, Enderman!Ryan, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: The creeperblood is particularly visible in Prince Gavin. His parents hope to marry him off quickly before it becomes an issue.They did not expect the King of the End as a suitor.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorBryant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorBryant/gifts).



> Inspired by ganglylimbs' [post](http://funfahcts.tumblr.com/post/175758635326/ganglylimbs-prince-gavins-parents-are-looking): "Prince Gavin’s parents are looking for a suitor to marry Gavin off too. What they don’t expect is for some monster Kings to be interested"

The King of the End is tall and shrouded in darkness.

That’s the first impression Gavin has of Ryan, craning his head to look up at him. It doesn’t help that he’s riding a horse, a black mare with long, lanky legs and a cloud of purple for a mane. His parents stand stiffly at his side, clearly taken aback by the sudden appearance. Those who reign over the monstrous territories rarely show up in the more human lands. They prefer to hold court in the dark lands where monsters roam freely under their careful watch.

“King Ryan,” Gavin’s father greets him, voice strained. “You honour us with this unexpected visit.”

Ryan inclines his head, his blue eyes flashing purple for a split second.

“Word has reached me,” he says, and his voice rolls like thunder across the courtyard, “That you are looking for a proper match to be made for your son, Prince Gavin.”

He meets Ryan’s gaze when the older man looks at him, face unreadable. Ryan snaps his fingers, and in a puff of violet smoke a black chest appears, encrusted with amethysts. With another snap the chest opens, revealing silks of purple and black, covered in splitters of shining jewels.

“A gift,” he explains when his actions are met with stunned silence. “Even if you wish to decline my suit, you may keep this, Prince Gavin. Allow me to court you.”

“We didn’t realize Your Majesty would be interested in an alliance,” Gavin’s mother interjects smoothly, as Gavin stares at the chest in fascination. He’s never seen anything like it before. “It is quite rare for marriages to be arranged between the kingdoms of this side and… yours.”

Gavin glances up at the Ender King, worried he might take offense, but Ryan seems amused by his mother’s attempts at diplomacy.

“I am aware of the ancestry of this particular royal family.” Ryan slides off his horse, gracefully landing before the royal family. “Rumour has it the blood runs strong in your son. Is that not why you’ve elected to marry him off, in favour of his younger siblings inheriting the throne?”

Gavin flushes, his cheeks turning an inhuman green shade, and bows his head. It’s a shameful secret, one that his sole existence threatened to reveal to the human kingdoms at large. Perhaps a marriage to one of the rulers of the monster realms is favourable, compared to the risk he poses if he marries into human nobility, no matter the political advantages.

His parents appear to have the same thought, exchanging a look over his bowed head.

“We accept your suit of our son, Prince Gavin,” his father declares. King Ryan glances down at him, his eyes darting between Gavin and his parents as his brows rise into his hair.

“And you, my dear prince?” he asks smoothly, and Gavin looks up, startled at the sudden attention. “Will you accept this first gift and my courtship as well?”

Gavin’s lips part in surprise, because… His parents have already accepted for him. With a jolt, Gavin realizes that King Ryan is asking _him_ , wanting _his_ agreement to this potential arrangement. _Him_ , not his parents. His face feels hot, flushed in green as Ryan’s gaze pins him to the spot, eyes swirling between an icy blue and wisps of purple.

“I-” Gavin licks his lips, and Ryan’s gaze drops to track the motion. Heat spreads through his stomach, and he feels like he’ll never stop blushing. His gaze drops to the silk in Ender colours, and the meaning isn’t lost on him. “I accept.”


	2. Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The courtship is a short one, unsurprisingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, SailorBryant, for your support <3 Happy (late) Birthday!

Gavin was wearing his colours.

They were strolling through the castle gardens with Gavin’s mother, chaperones and guards trailing behind at a respectful (wary) distance. Ryan should focus on the discussion of marriage arrangements with the queen, but his attention was caught by black and purple silk in the corner of his eyes. Gavin glanced up, a green flush spreading over his cheeks as he caught Ryan staring. It was utterly endearing, complimented by the black vest, and Ryan had to tear his eyes away before he did something stupid.

Their courtship had been surprisingly short, where such matters were concerned. Gavin’s parents wanted nothing more but be rid of their son as quickly as possible, even if they disliked him as a future son-in-law. Not Ryan, specifically, but what he was, what he represented. Their initial protests had quieted down immediately once Gavin pointed out that any future spouse would become aware of his creeperblood on the wedding night.

His words had piqued Ryan’s interest, but it was quickly overshadowed by the rage he’d felt on Gavin’s behalf. He saw the last bits of hope crumble in hazel eyes as his parents switched tracks, all but throwing their son at the man they saw as a _monster_. Ryan wanted to whisk his betrothed out of the human kingdoms as soon as possible, away from those who dared to hurt him.

“-small villa at the lake, that should suffice for the wedding night.”

Ryan took a deep breath and let the anger flow through him, releasing it on the exhale.

“Where is this villa located, exactly?” Ryan inquired politely, the thought of a _lake_ nearby making him shudder.

“On the outskirts of the capital, near the forest,” Gavin explained, squeezing his wrist gently. He’d noticed Ryan’s avoidance of water within the first week and started arranging things to accommodate him. Whereas everyone insisted on seeing him as a monster they had to treat as a human, Gavin accepted him for who he was and what that meant. Unsurprising, perhaps, considering Gavin was more than human himself, and had to deal with those misconceptions on his own.

It was his thoughtfulness, however, that convinced Ryan he made the right choice in coming here.

“I didn’t realize you were willing to host the festivities within the capital.” Ryan frowned thoughtfully, tugging Gavin closer to his side. The queen arched a brow.

“Of course,” she declared haughtily, all but calling him a fool for expecting otherwise. “Where else would We hold a wedding? It’s traditional.”

Ryan side-eyed her, but bit his tongue. He wouldn’t make this harder for Gavin than it need be.

“Apologies. I assumed you’d prefer not to have the more monstrous guests and their entourage march to the heart of your realm, considering how many villages they’ll pass through.”

“Monsters?” the queen echoed, startled. She pursed her lips. “I suppose officials of both kingdoms are required to witness the wedding. How many Ender creatures may We expect?”

Ryan stopped, staring at her long and hard, eyebrows climbing up. She couldn’t be serious.

“It is not my entourage you should be worried about,” he stated at long last. “But those of the other kings and queens from my side of the realms. Surely you do not wish to slight them? It _is_ traditional to send invitations to _all_ royal courts, monster and human.”

Not to mention that _Ryan_ wasn’t fool enough to leave them uninvited. He could make enemies on his own time, and the wedding gave him a perfectly controlled setting to introduce Gavin. To teach him of alliances and politics that formed the careful balance between the monsters.

The queen paled rapidly, opening her mouth and snapping it shut.

“Certainly not! Of course, invitations are being sent.” She cleared her throat delicately. “They have not deigned to visit a human wedding in centuries. Are You quite sure We should expect…”

She trailed off at Ryan’s dark chuckle.

“You forget who I am, Your Majesty.” He looked her over condescendingly, feeling the purple fire roil in his veins. “Even if some of them weren’t curious to see a monster married to a human, they will come. They will come to find out why the _King_ of the End chose a human mate. They will come to figure out what this alliance between your kingdom and mine means.”

Gavin pressed close to his side, and Ryan tore his gaze from the horrified queen’s face to look at him. Satisfaction churned in his stomach at causing her fear, but he did not wish to scare his betrothed. Ryan couldn’t decipher his emotions, however, as Gavin resolutely stared at the ground. He took solace in the fact that Gavin hadn’t fled his presence or indeed so much as flinched.

“They will come,” Ryan repeated, returning his attention to the queen. “As my guests if not yours. I’d suggest holding the celebrations in a city on the borders of your kingdom.”

Her mouth parted, before her lips pressed in a thin, bloodless line.

“I will look into that immediately. Excuse me.”

She hurried off without waiting for their response, most of the guards splitting off to follow her. Ryan stared after her until she vanished beyond the hedges. A tug on his sleeve pulled him back to his companion, who was smiling shyly up at him.

“Shall we continue?” Gavin asked quietly, leading him down the path. They walked in silence, Ryan watching Gavin closely as he mulled over his thoughts.

“You have nothing to fear from the kings and queens,” Ryan sought to reassure him, concerned that he was the cause for Gavin’s sudden introspection. “They will not dare harm what’s to be mine. And furthermore, we have a peace agreement, stating that wedding ceremonies and birthday celebrations are free of toil.”

“Oh?” Gavin coyly looked up at him from under long lashes. “Even when there’s bad blood between their kingdoms?”

“Even then,” Ryan confirmed, reaching out to brush his fingers over Gavin’s hand where it rested lightly on his arm. “We will have time to familiarize you with the relations between my- our- kingdom and theirs after the wedding.”

“But there’s so much I still don’t know!” Gavin burst out, then bit his lip and ducked his head. “Sorry. I shall be patient.”

“Never apologize for your curiosity, my dear.” Ryan hooked a finger under Gavin’s chin, tilting his head up till their eyes met. “Ask any question of me, and I will endeavour to answer it to the best of my abilities.”

“I am quite curious about the other kingdoms, it’s true,” Gavin admitted, licking his lips nervously. “But above all, I want to know about your people.”

“My people?” Ryan repeated, taken aback.

“Yes. The people of the End.” Gavin stopped, turning to face him. “What are they like? Do they also avoid water?”

“Yes. It is to our skin like acid.” Ryan took Gavin’s hand into his, turning it to face palm up. “My kind grow tall, taller than most humans. We shroud ourselves in the shadows of the End when meeting strangers. It helps us step away faster.”

“Is that why your eyes burn purple sometimes?” Gavin asked, intrigued. Ryan nodded, drawing circles on his palm.

“Yes. It’s the power inherent to my kind, the one we call upon to move quickly between spaces.”

“If- if you do not consume water- what _do_ you eat and drink? I’ve seen you partake of honeyed meats and flatbread at supper.”

Ryan smiled, reading the concern on his betrothed’s face. He lifted his hand and brushed a kiss over his knuckles. From several feet behind them, one of their chaperones pointedly cleared her throat. Gavin rolled his eyes, blushing adorably.

“Worry not, my dear. I am well nourished.” He chuckled, offering Gavin his arm as they resumed their stroll through the gardens. “We drink sand, the way humans consume water. And property laws are quite different, that might take some getting used to. I still struggle grasping the human perspective on such matters fully.” Ryan hummed, tilting his head. “There is more, but those are secrets that must be shared in private. You will have to wait, my dear.”

“I understand,” Gavin murmured, his fingers brushing over Ryan’s hand. He bit his lip, glancing up at Ryan shyly. “What of- can you tell me about the creepers?”

Ryan met his eyes calmly. He knew how anxious the topic made Gavin, raised among humans with little understanding of the creatures, of his own nature. He’d confessed during the first week of Ryan’s stay that he sometimes grew leaves and twigs, and he’d been clearly terrified of what else he’d inherited. Creepers, after all, were most well-known for their explosive nature.

“They haven’t had a Regent for well over a century now,” Ryan starts, trying to keep his voice low and reassuring. “They’re not allied to any of the kingdoms, instead roaming throughout the lands. Our records don’t show what happened - there was a war with one of the other kingdoms, and the royal family vanished.”

“They were killed?” Gavin was clinging to his every word, and Ryan smiled.

“They either died - or fled.” They paused at one of the flower beds, and Ryan watched Gavin from the corner of his eyes. “I can only make guesses, but either one of theirs married your ancestor… or they fled here, to hide amongst humans.”

Gavin knelt down, fingers tracing white petals gently.

“There’s nothing of creepers in the family records. I checked.” He picked one of the flowers and turned to Ryan, slipping the long stem behind the brooch on his chest. “When it first became apparent… when I...”

Gavin trailed off, flattening his palm to Ryan’s chest. Ryan lifted his own to cover it, holding it close.

“It’s not your fault, my dear,” he murmured softly.

“It could have been any of my siblings instead,” Gavin whispered, closing his eyes. “Why me?”

Ryan stroked his thumb over his hand, pulling Gavin closer.

“I confess, my intentions when coming here were less than selfless.” Gavin opened his eyes at his words, looking up at him inquisitively. “I have long held the theory that a creeperkin might unify the creepers once more. At the very least, a loose alliance, an understanding between our people would already be a great boon, even if all it does is deter the other regents from declaring war.”

“You are a king, looking out for his people,” Gavin said quietly, eyes hooded. “I cannot fault your reasons.”

“Gavin-” Ryan raised a hand to cradle his cheek, thumb brushing under his eye as he stared at him fiercely. “I am so very, very blessed that it is you, and not your siblings, who inherited the creeper traits.”

“Ryan, I-”

“Every time I see you proudly wear my gifts… Every smile you direct my way… Your thoughtfulness and curiosity and kindness… I am not human, my dear, and you never expect me to be so.” He trailed his fingers up, brushing back golden locks. “For what it’s worth… If I had it my way, I would have whisked you away and back to my kingdom weeks ago.”

“Ryan…” Gavin whispered, voice full of wonder. He licked his lips. “For what it’s worth… I’m glad it’s you who courts me. Of all the suitors that showed up… I would have chosen _you_ thrice over.”

Warmth flooded his chest, spread out in waves across his skin. It was one thing to choose a consort, yet another to choose a _mate_ \- He’d come here expecting the first, but never in his wildest dreams did he think his mate would choose _him_ in turn. Gavin reached up, fingers tracing carefully over his cheek.

“I didn’t realize you blush purple,” he murmured, eyes trailing over Ryan’s features. “I like it.”

“I'm glad.” Ryan’s breath caught in his throat. “There is much I still wish to share with you, my dear… after the wedding.”

“After the wedding,” Gavin agreed, soft smile playing around his lips.

 

* * *

 

“Do you, King Ryan, Ruler of the End and all that lies beyond, named Ender King by your predecessor and the Ender people, take Prince Gavin, son of King Richard and Queen Eliza, virtuous Regents of the Freolann, as your rightful husband; to have and to hold, from this day forward; for better or worse, in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish until death do you part?”

“I do.” Ryan’s voice echoed through the hall, loud and clear for all to hear, but his eyes held Gavin’s gaze firmly, as if his words were only meant for him. “I vow to be true to you in good times and in bad, to always love and honour you for the rest of my life. I take you, Gavin, for the love you hold in my heart as my husband and commit myself to you, in all that I am and all that I’ll ever be, in righteousness and in justice, in love and in mercy, for as long as you’ll have me.”

Ryan held up a ring, a golden band with a round, green gem embedded in it. Gavin’s hand was shaking, but Ryan’s gentle grasp steadied him as he slipped the ring on the right finger. He lowered his voice to barely a whisper, and Gavin had to strain to hear his words.

“This is an ender pearl, one of our rarest treasures,” Ryan murmured, thumb stroking over Gavin’s knuckles. “If you are ever in need- use it, and it’ll move you through the spaces between like anyone living in the End. To do so will break the pearl, but… This way, you can leave should you ever need to.”

Gavin’s breath caught, and his gaze snapped up to Ryan’s eyes, blue nearly crowded out by purple in its intensity. He twisted his hand to grab Ryan’s fingers and squeezed.

“Then I shall use it only in dire need, to always come back to you,” he swore fiercely, heart pounding in his chest. Ryan’s eyes widened, more blue peeking through the swirling purple.

“Gavin-”

His name on Ryan’s lips was spoken like a revelation, and Gavin leaned in, drawn by an irresistible force. Their mouths brushed together, and electricity shot down his spine. Ryan stiffened, eyes wide, before pressing closer-

“Ahem,” the priest cleared his throat loudly, pointedly, and Gavin jolted back, heat spreading across his face. Ryan’s cheeks were a deep purple as well, but he held his head high. Gavin licked his lips and turned to the priest.

“Please, continue,” he commanded and was proud when his voice only broke a little.

The priest eyed both of them sharply, then nodded, before finally taking up his sermon again.

“Do you, Prince Gavin, son of King Richard and Queen Eliza, virtuous Regents of the Freolann, take King Ryan, Ruler of the End and all that lies beyond, named Ender King by his predecessor and the Ender people, as your rightful husband-”

“Yes,” Gavin interrupted impatiently, “I do.”

The priest stared at him flabbergasted, mouth opening and closing soundlessly. Ryan chuckled, and Gavin’s gaze was drawn to him immediately. He smiled tentatively, offering the silver band with tiny, sparkling amethysts he’d picked out for Ryan.

“I take you as my lawfully wedded husband, Ryan, in sickness and in health, till death do us part. I pledge myself to you in all that I am, in faithfulness and in justice, during good times and bad. I promise to love and to cherish you, to honour and support you, in your reign and as your Consort, and to strengthen our bond through honesty and patience. Take this ring as a sign of my fealty, my king, for I am my beloved’s and my beloved is mine.”

He slipped the ring on Ryan’s long, slender finger, pausing to take a deep breath. His heartbeat thundered in his ears, and his mouth felt dry. This was it. The moment he had been waiting for, he’d prepared for for _weeks_ , and yet as it finally came, Gavin felt at a loss, unsure how to proceed. His future sprawled out in front of him, distant and unknown, and only Ryan’s touch anchored him to the presence.

“You may now kiss the… groom,” the priest announced tersely, ripping Gavin out of his swirling thoughts. He reached out, framing Ryan’s face with his hands. The purple flush became more pronounced, and he leaned in, lips barely inches apart and breath mingling.

“Ryan,” he whispered, and Ryan _giggled_ , wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling Gavin flush to his chest.

“Gavin,” he murmured, and then their mouths met, lips brushing carefully against each other. It sent a jolt of arousal down Gavin’s spine, and he pressed closer, tipping onto his toes to bridge the gap between them. His hands trailed up, fingers carding through Ryan’s hair, and he pulled his head down, holding him in place. Ryan hummed into the kiss, tilting his head, and the changed angle left Gavin’s lips tingling, the feeling zipping over his skins and down to his toes.

Polite applause and cheering penetrated the bubble of timelessness surrounding them, and once Gavin noticed he couldn’t forget about their audience again. He ducked his head, hiding the green flush on his face against Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan’s hand smoothed over his hair, fingers drawing circles on the skin of his neck. Hot air hit his ear, dry lips brushing the sensitive lobe.

“It’s fine, my dear. Take a moment.”

Guilt flashed through Gavin. There was no reason to hide- no reason to be _ashamed_. Ryan loved him not despite his monster blood, but _for_ it. It didn’t matter what his family thought, or how often his mother had drilled him in controlling himself- they’d given him away, given him to _Ryan_. A king, but also a monster. He was married to a monster, he may as well be proud of being one himself. He was a _boon_ to Ryan and his people, and he’d remind himself of that as often as he needed to.

It didn’t make it any easier to shake the years of conditioning, but it helped settle the immediate panic.

“Do I- How-” Gavin took a deep breath and leaned back, catching Ryan’s eyes. “How do I look?”

Ryan cupped his face, thumb brushing over his cheek. His eyes were soft, a startling blue with barely a swirl of purple as he murmured, “Beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

Gavin felt his cheeks heat and smiled in spite of himself. He nodded. “I’m ready.”

They turned as one to face the crowd, the sound of trumpets drowning out the noise of the crowd.

“I present to you, King Ryan and King Consort Gavin of the Ender kingdom,” the herald announced.

From there, it was a whirl of congratulations and dignitaries, meeting new people and faces and trying to remember names as they exchanged polite pleasantries. A feast and a dance, and always, always Ryan by his side, squeezing his hand, a steady presence. Gavin barely remembered anything else, a faint memory of the strained smile on his mother’s face or the wondrous sight of the Phoenix Queen’s feathers, the teasing and speeches and barely hidden insults wrapped in compliments. Through it all, he remembered the twinkle in Ryan’s eyes, the crease of his smile, the purple dusking his cheeks as he pulled Gavin closer during the opening dance.

Tomorrow, they would head out to the Ender kingdom.

“Alright?” Ryan asked in a whisper, his breath brushing over Gavin’s ear. He shuddered.

“Yeah,” he murmured, smiling and leaning into Ryan’s side. The wine must be getting to him because he felt hot and languid, the celebrations muffled and distant. He glanced up, eyes tracking over the long expanse of Ryan’s neck, taking in his disheveled hair, his flushed cheeks. Blue eyes met his, a banked fire burning in them, flickering with interest at his regard.

“Perhaps we should retire soon,” Ryan suggested smoothly, wrapping his arm around Gavin’s waist. Gavin blushed, aware of the implications, but unable to look away. Heat radiated from Ryan’s skin, tantalizing, tempting, and Gavin knew this would come eventually. Tried to prepare himself, unsure what to expect but eager to find out.

“Yes,” he whispered hoarsely, and Ryan’s eyes sharpened at the tone of his voice, pupils shrinking down and irises filling with purple. “Let’s.”

They made their excuses, leaving to much teasing and raunchy comments. His parents wouldn’t meet his eyes when they paid their respects, and with a sinking feeling Gavin knew they wouldn’t see him off the next day. But that was fine because he had Ryan now. Gavin kept his chin high as they walked out of the halls.

They didn’t make it far before they fell upon each other, mouths smashing together desperately, hands roaming over arms and chests, tugging shirts up to feel skin. Ryan’s lips soft against his, a swipe of wet tongue, fluffy hair under his hands and the heat radiating off his skin. A breathless moment, and Ryan broke off, nuzzling his cheek.

“Want me to take us there?” he panted, pressing wet kisses to Gavin’s ear, down his throat. Gavin tilted his head back, feeling giddy. He didn’t know where Ryan meant, exactly, but it didn’t matter. He’d follow Ryan everywhere.

“Yes,” he breathed, wrapping his arms over Ryan’s shoulders and nipping at his ear. “Please.”

Ryan pulled back, blue eyes infinite depths drawn through with glowing purple, cheeks flushed in a similar tint. He stared at Gavin for one endless moment, before-

“Your wish is my command.”

With that, they vanished in a swirl of purple smoke.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll come back to this, but meanwhile, there's some headcanons and fluff from me and others over on [tumblr](http://funfahcts.tumblr.com/tagged/feral%20heart).
> 
> Gifted to SailorBryant as a birthday fic/prompt fill, since she asked for more of this AU <3


End file.
